¡Libro homosexual!
by Zapihocca
Summary: Levi era un autor de libros románticos y calentones. Repentinamente, su publico pierde el interés. Pero, la cagada sigue cuando estos piden un libro romántico e homosexual. Eren, un estudiante de geografía, gracias a la ayuda de su tío ¡Termina viviendo con su autor favorito! [RIREN] [Mínimamente Kykren]


Seeee... Otra historia, todavía no actualizo las otras, hoy puede que haga una continuación de ¡Maldito corrector! Como sea, nadie conoce a Kyklo, alguna por ahí quien se haya visto todo de Shingeki de Kyojin tal vez si... La cosa que no es un OC, pero claro, no lo conoce ni su madre. Yo recién hoy lo vi, y dije buano, hay que ponerlo al pobre. No quería poner a Jean, ya que Eren se pondrá algo romanticon y no creo que cara de caballo sea algo... lindo ¨_ No se preocupen, el trasero de Eren es solo de Levi!

* * *

—Ni en mil malditos años lo hare, Erwin—Levi se encontraba sentado frente al rubio, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas. Una expresión de furia cubría su cara. Erwin apoyo sus codos en el escritorio, observando al azabache.

—Levi, piensa en el lado bueno; podrías hacerte millonario con este libro.

—Chúpamela.

Erwin suspiro. Levi era un aclamado autor, de libros de romance porno. Si, un tipo de veinticinco años que no había tenido relaciones —románticas— y —que no sean perras de bar— era un aclamado escritor de novelas románticas porno.

Últimamente las fans se habían olvidado del genero romántica normal, y pidieron que este escribiera un libro romántico homosexual.

Un genero que últimamente se estaba haciendo muy famoso entre las adolescente hoy en día.

Lamentablemente, el azabache como podían ver, se negaba. El muy desgraciado decía que los homosexuales no eran lo suyo, pero claro, el romance en la vida real no era lo suyo y en los libros:

Parecía una adolescente enamorada y con las hormonas a lo alto.

—Vamos, Levi. Es como una novela romántica normal, pero en ves de duraznos, pepinos—el rubio miro esperanzador al azabache, quien solo le levanto el dedo del medio—. Calma esa actitud tuya. Hare lo que sea para que lo escribas.

Levi levanto una ceja ante su oferta. Lo pareció pensar y en un minuto su cara oscureció.

—Entonces—Erwin tembló ante la mirada del enano—, limpiaras este edificio una vez por semana, tu mismo. Me pagaras todas las deudas que tengo, y...

—¿Y?

—Si yo necesito algo, me lo darás, no importe el costo.

Erwin se levantó, agarro las manos de Levi y asintió rápidamente. Felicidad brillando en su rostro; con este libro ganarían mucho dinero. El azabache golpeo las manos del rubio, con una mueca de asco en su cara y rápidamente agarro un gel de manos.

Levi odiaba la suciedad, no le gustaba que nadie lo tocase, todos tenían las manos sucias, roñosas, llenas de gérmenes.

—Bien ¿Cuándo comenzaras?—preguntó Erwin sentándose, volviendo a su expresión calmada de siempre.

—Tch. Parece que te olvidas de algo, cejotas. Aun haya aceptado escribir, no entiendo cosas homosexuales—refunfuño, mirando a la gran ventana que se encontraba detrás de Erwin. El día estaba nublado, parecía que vendría una tormenta.

Levi amaba los días nublados y con lluvias. Era los días donde podía escuchar las gotas de agua caer, acostarse en su cama con algunos acolchados y tomar un caliente café, para luego comenzar a escribir.

El azabache suspiró. Cada día se sentía más solo, su casa era fría, gris, como la lluvia, pero solitaria. Levi todavía esperaba ese rayito de luz, que apareciera y alegrara todo su lugar, que lo sacase del profundo pozo en el que se encontraba.

—Bueno... pensé en eso—Erwin cerro sus ojos—, veras, tengo un sobrino.

—¿Qué mierda me importa tu sobrino?

—El, vendrá a vivir aquí. Yo no tengo espacio en mi departamento, e igual si lo tuviera, no podría vivir conmigo... No tengo tiempo para estar con él.

—Espero que no estés pensando en que se quede conmigo, no quiero mocosos en mi casa.

—Levi, esta es una oportunidad que no puedes perder. Mi sobrino, Eren, es homosexual—Levi entrecerró sus ojos—. Tiene un novio, que no vive muy lejos de aquí. Tal vez si puedes observar su relación, y mas encima no hará desorden, es un chico muy correcto. Te podrá ayudar, hasta alimentar, ya que tu no sabes cocinar. La ultima vez casi nos matas, Hanji tuvo dolor de estomago por dos días.

—Se lo merecía la loca de mierda esa—Levi gruño—. No pienso aceptarlo. Anda a saber que gérmenes tiene ese tipo

—Eren es muy correcto—Erwin recalcó la ultima palabra, con una expresión sombría—. Acaba de cumplir los diecinueve, el esta estudiando geografía. Su sueño siempre fue ser un gran maestro, y lo será. Es tan adorable e inteligente—Erwin miraba al vacío con expresión soñadora.

—Me importa una verga lo que haga o sea tu sobrino. No es un puto no.

—Bueno, entonces quiero que me des un ejemplo de lo que escribirías en una historia homosexual—Erwin sonrió de medio lado, confiado.

Levi asintió y agarro un lápiz. El escribía preferiblemente con su computadora, lastimosamente hoy se la había olvidado en su mesita, cosa que no era normal en el. Escribió tres párrafos y se quedo en blanco cuando leyó el texto.

Doblo prolijamente y dejo el papel en el escritorio. Rápidamente escribió otro y repitió el proceso.

Lo dejo en el escritorio.

Erwin levanto una ceja al ver como Levi escribía y lo dejaba en el escritorio, había una pila de papeles en el escritorio y el otro seguía escribiendo. Con curiosidad agarro un papel y lo leyó.

—Llega el Viernes—con espanto hizo un bollo todos los papeles, adivinando que todos serian igual de enfermos como el que leyó.

—Mañana compro una cama.


End file.
